The ability to sense molecular reactions, such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR), with precision and efficiency is needed. Currently available systems often do not allow for quantification of DNA in a time efficient, convenient manner. For example, there is an urgent need for innovative detection technologies to detect and monitor various conditions, including antibiotic resistance. Blood and tissue culture and current molecular technologies remain too slow to obviate the need for empiric therapy. Thus, a continuing need exists for improved systems and methods that allow for rapid, efficient detection of DNA which can be useful in many areas, including for rapid diagnosis and timely, accurate treatments.